crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
N. Trance
N. Trance is a pink egg-shaped outer dimensional being from the Fifth Dimension. He is the self-proclaimed "Master of Hypnotism," and has the ability to hypnotize people with his claw hand which resembles a stopwatch. This hand can additionally be fired off on a chain as a weapon, though it gets stuck easily, and the time spent reeling it back in leaves him vulnerable. He is also capable of generating energy beams from his eyes to attack and confuse his enemies. The long legs attached to his powered exoskeleton are highly extendable, allowing him to jump out of his foes' reach and stomp on them from above with the immense, crushing weight of his mechanical body. He has often brainwashed Crash's friends and enemies to aid a greater evil. His name is based on the verb "entrance," meaning "to put into a trance." History Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced N. Trance was first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced when N. Tropy got him to help Uka Uka by brainwashing the bandicoots. Crash later made it to N. Tropy's secret base and defeated N. Trance with the help of Fake Crash. His boss fight is the fourth boss fight in the game and requires all 21 crystals to enter. Crash Nitro Kart He was later seen in Crash Nitro Kart, racing for Emperor Velo XXVII. He runs his own team, composed of him and his brainwashed cohorts: Dingodile, Polar, and Pura. All of the brainwashed members of his team wear his helmets. He also appears to have two normal hands instead of one hand wielding his hypnosis ability. Stats (Console) Speed: 4/7 Acceleration: 4/7 Turning: 4/7 Difficulty: Intermediate Stats (GBA) Speed: 8/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Turning: 10/10 Difficulty: Beginner Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage N. Trance makes an appearance as a playable character in the game's multiplayer mode. He also makes a cameo in the game as a card. Crash Twinsanity N. Trance was originally going to appear in Crash Twinsanity with a slight cosmetic change. In the game, his brain was going to be eaten by Evil Crash resulting in him wearing a plaster over his right eye. Because the scene would've been too graphic, the idea was cut. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled N. Trance reappears as a playable racer in Nitro-Fueled, retaining his status as an intermediate racer from Crash Nitro Kart. While he retains a few elements from his CNK ''design, his legs and face have been altered to resemble his original design from ''N-Tranced, though his eyes are considerably smaller. Overall, he is much smaller than he has ever been, needing to stand up in his seat to drive, while in Crash Nitro Kart he was around the same size as Tiny Tiger on the victory podium. He was originally unlockable in the Pit Stop via the "Summer Time" Pack, but became sold separately as well after the Back N. Time Grand Prix update. Stats Speed: 4/7 Acceleration: 7/7 Turning: 3/7 Difficulty: Intermediate Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (playable in multiplayer mode) *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Personality N. Trance is a psychotic hypnotist. In spite of this, he is quite smart and also quite skilled. Judging by some of his quotes in Crash Nitro Kart, he can be stubborn and, at times, hot-headed. N. Trance often enjoys making puns referring to eggs as evidenced in Crash Nitro Kart. In Crash Nitro Kart, he is seen showing traits of cowardice. Examples of this are present when he puts his hands up in the air and wearing a shocked expression during a particularly high jump. Quotes ;Crash Nitro Kart *"To the moon!" *"Check this out!" *"Look at me!" *"I'm comin' to get you!" *"Hold still, I want to try something!" *"Run, run as fast as you can!" *"There's no kart behind you, honest!" *"You can't beat me!" *"How 'bout an egg?" *"Now it's my turn!" *"One kart sunny side up!" *"Bet you can't dodge this one!" *"When did you learn to drive?" *"Slowpoke!" *"Go home!" *"Ain't this cool?" *"Ha, I'm quicker than you!" *"You must be yoking!" *"I'm a tough egg to crack!" *"I'm cookin' now!" *"I'm a roll!" *"Let's play hide and seek!" *"I have a surprise for you!" *"Couldn't put him together again!" *"Scrambled again!" *"Sunny side up!" *"I won! I won!" *"No! No! No!" *"Faster!" *"Owwwwww!" *"Why you!" *"I'm leaking!" *"Mommy!" *"Hehehehehehehe!" *"Ahhhhhh!" *"Hehehehehe!" Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * "Hmhmm, egg-cellent!" (When selected) * "Nyeheheheh!" (When selected) * "Faster!" (When boosting) * "Look at meeeee!" (When boosting) * "Yyeesss!" (When boosting) * "To the moooooon!" (Doing a trick jump) * "Whoa, check this out!" (Doing a trick jump) * "Ha haaaaa!" (Doing a trick jump) * "Ack!" (When hit) * "Why you..." (When hit) * "Ha ha ha, egg-scuse me!" (Hit while shielded) * "Ha, HA!" (Hit while shielded) * "*Crying* Mommy!" (Spinning out of control) * "Nyeheheh!" (Using an item) * "Hold still, I want to try something!" (Using an item) * "How about an egg?" (Using an item) * "Bet you can't dodge this one!" (Using an item) * "Nyahahaha!" (Using an item) * "I'm on a roll!" (Passing another racer) * "You can't beat me!" (Passing another racer) * "Oh, I'm cooking now!" (Passing another racer) * "Grrooh! Egg-nore me now, please." (Unknown condition) * "Neh neh nehneh neh!" (Race won) * "Woohoo! I’m egg-static!" (Race won) * "Noooo...I'm leaking!" (Race lost) * "Ooh, you gotta be yoking!" (Race lost) Gallery See: N. Trance/Gallery Trivia *In N-Tranced, the boss fight against him shows him to be much larger than Crash and N. Tropy, but in the concept art of him in Twinsanity, he is very short. Also, he is shown to be a similar size to Crash and Cortex when he is seen inside his kart. **This was very likely done on purpose since most racers of the Intermediate class in CNK are shown to be roughly the same size when they are seen inside their karts. *In Crash Nitro Kart, N. Trance is the third tallest playable character, after Tiny and Dingodile. However N. Trance is still bigger than Dingodile, if counting the amount of space they take up. Also, whenever Dingodile is seen out of his kart, he is shown to be shorter than N. Trance, partly due to his podium model being undersized. **N. Tropy appears to be taller than N. Trance in the games N. Trance appears in, but this only because of the hat N. Tropy wears on his head. *In Crash Nitro Kart, N. Trance was given a nose. This nose was removed from his design in his appearance in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled despite otherwise being based on his design from CNK. *He and his team, like N. Oxide's team, is protected by an Emperor Velo mask in CNK. *Compared to his other victims, Dingodile underwent the most severe mental and physical changes after being brainwashed by N. Trance. *N. Trance was originally going to wear a dark armored suit with a jet pack and equipped with laser cannons during the battle against Crash in N-Tranced. This was scrapped for unknown reasons. *In CNK, he will raise his hands up into the air when he's jumping to a high place. *His original design had a pipe coming out of his robotic body and into the back of his head. It is unknown what this pipe does. **This pipe is not present in his CNK ''or ''Nitro-Fueled ''designs (though the latter design does include the pipe during his victory animation). *His limbs are implied to be detachable, as his claw arm is switched out for a regular one in ''CNK ''and ''Nitro-Fueled. *His arms are green in the GBA version of CNK. *If N. Trance had appeared in Twinsanity, it would have conflicted with the story timeline, considering that Twinsanity chronologically happened before N-Tranced. *He has sometimes been referred to by players as Doctor N. Trance, though he has never been shown to be one. However, Cortex Chaos would have depicted N. Trance as a doctor. *N. Trance's clock hand in N-Tranced being attached to his arm by a chain is a nod to the cliché hypnotism method of dangling a stopwatch in front of someone's eyes and slowly swinging it from side to side as they watch intently. *In the CNK''s GBA version, Spyro races in the same kart as N. Trance's team, but is otherwise seemingly not associated with Trance himself. *N. Trance's head briefly detaches from his body for some animations in ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. *One of N. Trance's quotes is "Couldn't put him together again!". This is a reference to the famous children's nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty". *N. Trance is one of the only characters to have their name featured in a Crash game's title, in his debut game N-Tranced. The only other characters with this distinction are Crash, Cortex and Ripto. de:Doktor N. Trance es:N. Trance fr:N. Trance pt:N. Trance pt-br:N. Trance ru:Н. Транс Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Trance Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Character Cameos Category:Cortex Chaos Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Cut Content Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Main antagonists